Un Amour de Détective
by Kalari
Summary: Vous ne le trouvez pas charmant, Yusuke? En tout cas, c'est l'avis de beaucoup de monde... slash en perspective
1. Hiei

Voui, je sais, je suis sensée écrire Oxymore. Mais ça vient, promis ! J'ai presque fini le chapitre 2, il devrait être en ligne dans le courant de la semaine.

Cette... chose, là, Un amour de détective, est écrite depuis un moment, du moins le premier chapitre. Les autres sont en gestation. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que j'accouche des autres ou si vous préférez que j'avorte. 

Je continue Oxymore en priorité, mais si assez de gens me demandent cette fic, je pourrai faire un effort et me bouger le cul. Pardon pour la grossièreté. 

Attention ! Ceci n'est pas du chantage à la review ! C'est simplement que j'écris cette fic plus pour m'amuser qu'autre chose, alors elle n'avance pas très vite.

Voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! 

****

Un amour de Détective

__

Chapitre 1

Hiei

Autrice : Kalari

e-mail : kalari03@yahoo.fr

Base : Yuyu Hakkusho

Genre : Heu...

Couple : Hiei bave sur Yusuke

Disclaimer : *Soupir*. *Gros soupir*. *Enorme soupir*. Pas à moi.

****

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que moi, un démon de la pire espèce, un solitaire, un insensible, j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus dormir sans rêver de lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il est près de moi, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite ? 

Pourquoi est-ce que quand il n'est plus là, je pense à lui, sans pouvoir penser à rien d'autre ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi Yusuke Urameshi ?

Pourquoi ai-je choisi un homme inaccessible ?

Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je me suis réveillé un matin, en sueur après un rêve... atroce. Atroce car je sais qu'il ne se réalisera pas. Atroce parce qu'il m'a fait réaliser que moi, Hiei Koorime, je suis amoureux d'un homme, et que cet homme est un de mes compagnons, et l'être que j'admire par dessus tout.

Et j'ai réalisé que toutes mes actions depuis que je le connaissais, toutes, m'avaient été dictées par mon cœur, un cœur que je croyais insensible, à toute épreuve. Un cœur qui m'a trahi. 

J'ai compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui, pourquoi je restais toujours dans les parages, alors que j'aurais pu m'en aller, le laisser se démerder seul avec les tuiles qui lui tombent sans arrêt sur le coin de la figure.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'un type qui attire les ennuis comme un chien attire les tiques.

C'est bien ma vaine. 

Je dois être maudit.

...

Je suis bête, bien sûr que je suis maudit.

Je suis maudit depuis ma naissance. 

Mais la pire bourde que j'ai pu faire à été de m'attaquer à lui. D'abord parce qu'à cause de lui, à cause de ma défaite, j'ai été obligé de lui venir en aide, à lui et par extension au Royaume Spirituel, et ensuite parce qu'à force de le côtoyer... et ben je suis tombé amoureux de lui, comme une adolescente humaine.

D'un autre côté, ça a été pas mal de tomber sur lui, parce que grâce à lui, et à mon stupide besoin inconscient d'attirer son attention, j'ai gagné en puissance de façon extrêmement rapide. 

****

Puissance que j'ai utilisée à vous savez quoi ? A lui venir en aide, bien sûr. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me précipiter à son secours.

Un exemple : quand il s'est retrouvé blessé face au Docteur Ichigaki transformé, je me suis interposé. Bien inutilement, d'ailleurs. **Il était parfaitement capable de s'en débarrasser seul. Et je le savais très bien.**

Mais allez dire ça à mon cœur. Il en avait rien à foutre et avant que je me sois rendu compte de rien, j'étais en garde devant lui. 

Il m'a viré aussi sec, bien sûr, mais là n'est pas le problème. 

Et quand il est mort, quand Sensui l'a tué. J'ai cru mourir avec lui. Mais crever inutilement, crever de chagrin...

Non. Peut-être l'aurais-je fait, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Hélas...

Et pourquoi mourir seul alors que je pouvais emporter son meurtrier avec moi dans la mort ?

J'ai attaqué. J'ai attaqué Sensui pour cacher mes larmes, pour me cacher sa disparition, le fait que plus jamais il ne serait là, à m'engueuler pour un oui, pour un non, à partir avec moi dans nos disputes aussi débiles que jouissives. J'ai attaqué de toutes mes forces, en sachant pertinemment que je n'y survivrais pas. Je suis retourné dans les Ténèbres, comme je le voulais. Comme je croyais le vouloir. 

Et je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était buter ce type, cette ordure qui m'avait pris mon amour.

C'est à ce moment là, au moment où cette pensée occupait tout mon esprit, que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais.

Ironique, non ? C'est tout moi, ça. 

Toujours un train de retard. C'est au moment où mon amour meurt que je réalise que je l'aime. 

J'étais prêt à mourir, sans avoir vaincu Sensui. Il était trop fort pour nous. Après tout, il avait tué Yusuke, le plus fort d'entre nous.

J'étais prêt à mourir quand il est revenu.

Après tout, une tête de lard comme lui ne se laisse pas tuer aussi facilement.

Ou du moins se débrouille pour revenir faire chier son monde.

Adorable Yusuke...

Il avait vraiment trouvé un moyen original, ce coup-ci.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un type comme lui, un voyou, une tête de mule pareille, était le descendant d'une des trois plus grandes puissances des Ténèbres ?

Et pourtant, qui plus que lui en était digne ?

J'ai été tellement heureux de le revoir, tellement soulagé qu'il soit vivant, tellement ému qu'il soit des nôtres, des miens, que j'en ai éclaté de rire. D'un vrai rire, pas d'un ricanement sadique. 

J'ai ri jusqu'à n'en plus avoir de souffle. Et sa présence, uniquement sa présence, m'a fait retrouver mes forces. J'étais prêt à affronter Sensui à moi tout seul, à le vaincre en son honneur, pour lui.

Mais Sensui était à Yusuke, et aucun d'entre nous ne lui a réellement contesté le droit de s'occuper de lui.

La suite, vous la connaissez. Raïzen a prit possession du corps de Yusuke pour vaincre Sensui, Yusuke n'a pas apprécié, et de là en a découlé un retour aux Ténèbres pour les trois monstres de l'équipe, et le Tournoi pour la Souveraineté de Ténèbres.

J'en ai profité pour tenter de m'éloigner de lui, mais bien entendu, dès qu'il a fallu choisir entre lui et Mukuro...

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la fin du Tournoi. Il est reparti sur Terre et je suis resté dans les Ténèbres.

Et pourtant, il n'y a pas une nuit, pas une, où je n'ai pas rêvé de lui. De l'avoir en moi. D'être tout contre lui, en lui, jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. 

Le prochain Tournoi approche. Il va venir. Et encore une fois, je vais y participer. Pas que gouverner le Makaï m'intéresse, je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Mais je vais une fois de plus essayer de me distinguer à ses yeux, tenter d'attirer son attention.

Pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je pourrais très bien m'exiler au fin fond du plus reculé des bas-fonds du monde des Ténèbres, je serais quand même là le jour J.

Idiot ? 

Sans doute.

Mais allez dire ça à mon cœur...

A Suivre...

Kal : Ayé ! Chapitre Hiei fini, enfin !

Hiei : Onna ! Tu as vu ce que tu me fais dire ! Cours pour ta vie ! 

Kal, courageuse (ou inconsciente, au choix) : Comme si c'était pas vrai ! Allez, vas-y, dis-le ! De toute façon, t'es grillé, dans la série ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que tu crèves de lui !

Hiei : C'était pas une raison pour le dire !

Kal : Allons, allons, il fallait bien que tu l'avoues un jour, non ?

Hiei : -_-°

Kal : Allez, reviews, please, pour le consoler ? Et pour me dire si je dois continuer à torturer les autres ?

Tous : Pitié ! N'écrivez pas !


	2. Genkai

Un amour de Détective

__

Chapitre 2

Genkaï

Autrice : Kalari

e-mail : kalari03yahoo.fr

Base : Yuyu Hakkusho

Genre : Heu...

Couple : Toguro x Genkaï

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab'. Pas à moi, pas de sous.

****

§§§

Bonjour. Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Je ne voudrais pas que mon statut de 'grand maître en art martiaux' et de 'ressuscitée' vous intimide.

Alors. Pourquoi avez-vous 'sollicité une entrevue', selon vos propres termes ?

Yusuke ?

Vous êtes venu me parler de Yusuke ?

Ah ! Que je vous parle de Yusuke ?

Que dire... Yusuke Urameshi, 19 ans le mois prochain est mon premier et principal disciple, et l'héritier de tout mon pouvoir. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà.

Il est un mazoku, un monstre de classe S, un des plus puissants. Et il est le principal favori du prochain tournoi pour la souveraineté des ténèbres. Mais vous le savez aussi.

Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, encore que, c'est que c'est un crétin fini. Cet idiot persiste à le faire. L'idiot, je veux dire. Il n'y a que pendant les combats qu'il se décide à faire preuve d'intelligence. Mais en dehors de ça...

Pendant son entraînement, j'ai eu un nombre incalculable de fois envie de le tuer. Ou du moins de le blesser sérieusement. C'est vrai, moi, Genkaï, un des plus puissants maîtres ayant existé, détentrice de l'onde astrale, (ne soyez pas choqué, je le dis comme c'est, j'ai horreur de la fausse modestie), bref, une personne redoutable et redoutée, je me retrouve avec un jeune blanc-bec insolent en guise de disciple, qui ne perd pas une occasion de se foutre de moi et de me manquer de respect. Et cette manie de m'appeler 'la Vieille' !

Il était tout bonnement insupportable. Il critiquait tout ce que je lui disais, râlait pour un oui, pour un non, m'insultait... J'ai eu très souvent envie de le foutre à la porte en lui disant de se démerder seul puisqu'il était si intelligent.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Et bien, il était fort. Très fort, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, et qui n'avait découvert ses pouvoirs que depuis peu. Et, bien qu'en râlant comme un pou, il était toujours prêt à apprendre. Il était d'ailleurs très doué. Il apprenait vite et bien. Je lui ai enseigné en deux mois ce qu'un autre aurait mis deux ans à apprendre.

Oui, Yusuke Urameshi est sur ce plan là le disciple idéal.

Mais sur les autres... il est à gifler.

Mais finalement, je m'y suis habituée. C'est devenu un jeu entre nous. Un jeu auquel je suis devenue très forte. J'apprend vite, moi aussi. Il n'a très rapidement plus jamais eu le dernier mot. J'espérais que ça le calmerait, mais j'ai vite déchanté. Cette andouille persistait. Et persiste encore, chaque fois que nous nous voyons. C'est à la fois une des ses plus grandes qualités et un de ses plus grands défauts.

Il ne lâche jamais prise, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il veut. La victoire sur quelqu'un, sur quelque chose. Il ne résiste jamais à un défi, et il est prêt à tout pour le remporter. Quel que soit son but il est toujours prêt à tout pour y arriver. Que se soit battre un monstre surpuissant ou trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Jamais il ne sacrifiera un ami pour cela (battre un monstre, pas trouver des trèfles). Il déploiera des trésors d'ingéniosité, (oui je sais, en parlant de Yusuke, le terme 'ingénieux' parait un peu présomptueux, mais c'est pourtant vrai), et de puissance, mais jamais aux dépends de quelqu'un qu'il aime.

Mais pour les trèfles, j'étais sérieuse. Je l'ai vu une fois y passer des heures, ramassant un trèfle après l'autre, inspectant la pelouse avec une loupe. Il voulait en offrir un bouquet à Keiko, sa petite amie. Il a répété très exactement 138 fois qu'il 'en avait ras-le-bol' et qu'il 'allait tout laisser tomber', mais il ne s'est arrêté que quand il a eu son bouquet. Keiko était ravie.

Tenez, voilà une autre des grandes questions, voire la plus grande, qu'on se pose dès qu'on connaît un peu Yusuke.

Comment une jeune fille comme Keiko Yukimura, belle, intelligente, gentille, courageuse, etc, a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme lui, arrogant, crétin, brutal, toujours en train de chercher la bagarre ?

Et elle n'est pas la seule. Je pourrais vous citer au moins 5 autres personnes, et pas des moindres, qui sont tombées sous son charme. Je ne vous dirai pas qui, cela ne regarde qu'eux.

Comment ? Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit, mais je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie, vous savez. Je remarque ce genre de choses. L'un d'entre eux, par exemple. C'est un maître dans l'art de camoufler ses sentiments, et pourtant, son comportement change légèrement quand il est avec Yusuke. Il faut bien le connaître pour le remarquer, et être assez bon juge de la nature humaine.

Pardon ? Oui, oui, j'ai bien dit 'il', ça vous gêne ? Il n'y a pas de quoi. D'ailleurs Yusuke attire plus les hommes que les femmes. Les 5 dont je vous ai parlé sont tous des hommes. En fait, Keiko est la seule fille que je connais qui soit amoureuse de lui.

Si j'ai une idée de la raison pour laquelle il a autant de succès ? Oh, oui, plusieurs. Son physique, d'abord. Ne me dites pas le contraire, il est beau. Si je l'avais rencontré dans ma jeunesse, il m'aurait peut-être détournée de Toguro.

Mais peut-être pas, en fait. J'étais réellement amoureuse de Toguro. Je le suis encore, je pense. Oh, je sais, vous allez me sortir le couplet habituel, 'c'était un monstre sanguinaire', 'indigne de l'espèce humaine', etc. Je vous ferais remarquer que 'l'espèce humaine' a commis des crimes bien pires que Toguro. Et quand je l'ai rencontré, il était humain. Au sens 'humanitaire'. Gentil, quoi. Il était profondément gentil. Dur, orgueilleux, certes, mais adorable. Et un amant remarquable...

On dirait que je vous ai choqué. (rires) Allons, remettez-vous ! Je n'ai pas toujours été vieille et décatie. J'étais belle dans ma jeunesse.

Mais revenons en à Yusuke. Il plait aussi par son caractère. Ce garçon est indomptable. Toujours prêt à bondir sur ses adversaires. Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait aux avances d'un homme. Venant d'une femme, je pense qu'il rougirait, bégaierait trois mots et s'enfuirait. S'il comprend qu'il s'agit d'avances, bien sûr. Mais venant d'un homme... je ne sais pas.

Connaissant le personnage, on peut penser qu'il frapperait d'abord et parlerait ensuite. Toujours s'il capte de quoi il s'agit, évidemment.

Ah ! Je vois à votre tête que vous voyiez pas mon Yusuke comme un bourreau des cœurs !

Et vous avez bien raison, il ne l'est pas.

Pas vraiment.

Il ne cherche absolument pas à séduire, ce n'est pas dans son caractère.

Mais il est... attractif. Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est pas le mot que je cherchais. Il est... charismatique. Innocemment séduisant. Inconsciemment charmeur.

Il dégage quelque chose... comme une aura. Je ne parle pas de son pouvoir astral, ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Sa puissance est séductrice, mais elle ne représente qu'une petite partie de son... charme. Mais le mot est encore trop faible.

Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu. Mais alors pourquoi êtes vous venu vous renseigner sur lui ? Il vous intéresse, non ?

Ah. Parce qu'il est le probable prochain Roi des Ténèbres. Bien sûr. Mais en êtes vous certain ? Pas qu'il soit le favori, mais que vous vous intéressiez à lui pour ça ? N'avez-vous jamais eu en le regardant un pincement au cœur ? Envie de rester avec lui pour vous battre à ses côtés ? C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe, à une ou deux exceptions près. Son pouvoir astral, sa combativité fascine. Et bientôt, le piège se referme, et vous ne pouvez plus l'oublier.

Yusuke Urameshi est un garçon inoubliable.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il vous influence.

En bien, en général.

C'est d'ailleurs étonnant. Il n'a quasiment pas de valeurs morales.

Il n'a que trois règles : il ne trahit pas ses amis, ne triche pas et ne s'écrase jamais.

Sortit de là, il est capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Pas vraiment génial comme exemple à suivre, pas vrai ?

Et pourtant, il est droit. Il s'est choisi une ligne de conduite et s'y tient. La personne qui pourra l'en détourner devra être vraiment extraordinaire.

****

Pour l'instant, je ne vois personne qui en soit capable.

Keiko ? Non. Pas assez... je ne sais pas. Pas assez forte, je pense. Elle n'arrive déjà que difficilement à le canaliser, alors le détourner...

Pardon ? Si elle a des problèmes dans son couple ? Mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, d'ailleurs, je n'en sais rien.

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas l'air malheureux ensemble. Encore que Keiko me paraît toujours un peu fatiguée. Mais je la comprends. S'occuper d'un énergumène comme mon Yusuke, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Oui, c'est 'mon' Yusuke. J'en suis venue à le considérer un peu comme mon fils, ou mon petit-fils, ça dépend des fois. Après tout, il est l'héritier de mes pouvoirs.

Et puis... c'est Yusuke. _Mon_ Yusuke. J'y tiens, mine de rien, malgré tous ses défauts.

C'est Yusuke.

__

A suivre...

§§§

Genkaï : ...

Kal : ...

Genkaï : ...

Kal : ...

Genkaï : ...

Kal : Reviews please ?


	3. Tchû

**Un amour de Détective**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Tchû

Autrice : Kalari

e-mail : kalari03yahoo.fr

Base : Yuyu Hakkusho

Genre: Heu...

Couple : Tchû kiffe Yusuke

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi, toujours pas d'argent.

_**o)O(o**_

**« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. »**

**J'ai lu ça il n'y a pas longtemps dans un quelconque roman à l'eau de rose qu'avait oublié chez moi une des nombreuses filles qui passent dans ma vie. Il paraît qu'à l'origine, c'est une phrase d'un philosophe quelconque du monde humain.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, j'imagine que t'en a rien à foutre de ma vie sexuelle, ou littéraire, et que cette phrase que je trouve moi-même idiote te ferait bien rire. Je me trompe ?**

**Non. Je te connais. Je te connais mieux que ta petite amie, mieux que beaucoup de monde, mieux que personne, peut-être. Je sais que ça te ferait rire. **

**Je le sais parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu as disputé un combat selon la loi des couteaux.**

**Sais-tu qu'en certains endroits, les fiancés l'utilisent pour apprendre à se connaître avant de s'engager pour la vie ?**

**Si tu étais en face de moi, et que je te disais ça, tu me regarderais d'un air idiot, mettrais quelques secondes à comprendre et finirais par éclater de rire et te foutre de moi.**

**N'est-ce pas, Yusuke ?**

**Tu rirais, tu ferais mine de me conduire à l'autel, sans te douter un instant que c'est mon plus cher désir…**

**Enfin… peut-être pas vraiment le mariage, il ne faut pas exagérer. Mais toi, t'avoir toi jusqu'à ce que je me lasse. Que je me lasse de tes lèvres, de tes yeux, de ton corps, de ton pouvoir, de ton indépendance totale, de ton sale caractère, de toi… Comme si je pouvais m'en lasser… Me lasser de t'aimer…**

**Ne t'y trompes pas, j'aime les filles. J'aime leurs tailles fines, leurs seins magnifiques, leurs hanches confortables, leur douceur, leur fragilité.**

**Oui, j'aime les filles. Mais celui que je veux, c'est toi. **

**Oh, je sais bien que je rêve, je sais bien que même si tu ne l'aimais pas, ta petite humaine, que même si tu aimais les hommes, jamais tu ne me choisirais moi. **

**Tu n'es entouré que de beaux mecs, Yusuke. T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? **

**As-tu remarqué le superbe androgyne schizophrène qu'est Kurama ? Il est aussi beau en humain qu'en yohko, ce démon aux allures d'ange. **

**As-tu remarqué la sensuelle sauvagerie que dégage en permanence le flamboyant monstre des glaces que tu considères comme un de tes meilleurs amis ? Il est fait d'ombres et de douleur, ce fascinant contraste vivant. **

**L'as-tu remarqué ? **

**Mais non. Pour toi, les mâles ne peuvent être que deux choses. Amis, ou ennemis. Ton amour, tu le réserves aux filles. A une fille. Cette fille.**

**Si tu savais comme je la hais…**

**Je la hais, cette adorable petite poupée, si gentille, si forte, si belle… **

**Je la hais, elle a qui tu permets de te prendre la main en public, elle pour qui tu as risqué ta vie, pour qui je sais que tu mourrais si cela pouvait lui permettre de vivre encore un peu. **

**Elle que tu embrasses, que tu caresses, à qui tu fais l'amour dans l'intimité de votre chambre. **

**Elle qui a tout ce que je désire, ce tout qui me tue à petit feu de ne pas l'avoir, de savoir que je ne l'aurai jamais. **

**Toi. **

**Toi tout entier.**

**Je ne peux me contenter de ton amitié, de ton respect. Ce n'est pas assez. Il me faut tout.**

**Que m'as-tu fait, Yusuke ?**

**Quel sort m'as-tu jeté pour me mettre à ce point à tes pieds ?**

**« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. »**

**Encore cette phrase. Elle tourne dans ma tête comme un oiseau en cage. **

**Si tu savais à quel point elle est vraie. Vraie de la première à la dernière lettre. **

**Je t'aime toi, des pieds à la tête, j'aime le moindre grain de sable que tu foules, le plus petit atome d'oxygène que tu inspires, la plus minuscule goutte d'eau qui franchit tes lèvres.**

**Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**Quand tu es là, quand je te vois, je deviens dingue. Mon cœur s'affole, mon souffle raccourcit, et je bande, si tu savais à quel point je bande… **

**Et ma tête ne comprend pas. Je tente de rester normal, de paraître normal.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'y arrive. J'ai surpris plusieurs fois des regards de Linku sur moi. Des regards inquiets. **

**Il ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive. **

**Mais comment le pourrait-il ? **

**Moi-même, je ne me comprends pas. **

**Tu me rends dingue. **

**Tu me fais faire des choses dingues.**

**Comme écrire cette lettre que je ne te donnerai jamais. **

**Tu me rirais au nez, ou pire, tu me fuirais. Et je ne le supporterais pas.**

**Je n'ai aucune chance, je le sais. **

**Mais l'espoir est une chose insensée. **

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. **

**« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas… »**

…

…

**Pas vrai ?**

_**o)O(o**_

_**A suivre**_

**_o)O(o_**

**_RAS : Réponse aux reviews (je sais, ça devrait être RAR, mais j'arrive pas à me le mettre dans la tête. Ce sera donc RAS, na ! )_**

**Kitsune flamme:**Oula, que de compliments ! merci beaucoup! Jene suis pas sûre de les mériter, mais bon... Ca fait quand même très plaisir! Et je suis désolée, mais Kurama est prévu pour le cinquième chapitre, et Kuwabara pour le huitième, je crois... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas tendre pour eux non plus, hé hé hé... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je commençais à désespérer quand elle est arrivée ! Gros bisoux et (j'espère) au prochain chapitre!

**Kyonkyon chan:** Merci, c'est cool que tu la trouve marrante, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le but à la base, c'est pas grave! Et bien sur qu'une suite est prévue, voyons ! Sinon se serait pas drôle ! Et c'est promis, je vais essayer de continuer d'écrire aussi bien, si tu penses vraiment que c'est bien, je te crois ! Bisoux !

**Hiei:** Excuse-moi, mais si c'est vrai que dans la série tu est TRES chelou avec Kurachou, tu n'en est pas moins autant chelou avec Yusuke! Reregarde les, tu verras! Allez, bisoux quand même, petit monstre !

**_o)O(o_**

**Kal** : Ouffff…. Ayé… Et ben, j'ai mis du temps à le pondre, celui-là…

**Tchû** : Ouais ben t'aurais pu t'abstenir ! Non mais tu as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer ?

**Kal** : Heu… Pour un imbécile transi d'amour pour le petit popotin de Yusuke ? C'est ça qui t'embête ?

**Tchû** : OUI !

**Kal** : Ah, ben désolée, mais je respecte le scénario, hein. Et le scénario veut que tu souffres beaucoup beaucoup à cause de Yusuke !

**Tchû** : Mais…

**Kal** : Bon, ben maintenant qu'il est consolé, je vais faire la fête, moi… reviews please ?

**Tchû** : Mais… mais non ! Kal ! Reviens ici tout de suite et refais moi ce chapitre ! Kal ! Je vais la tuer…


	4. Botan

**Un amour de Détective**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Botan

Autrice : Kalari

e-mail : kalari03yahoo.fr

Base : Yuyu Hakkusho

Genre : Heu...

Disclaimer : Pff... pas à moi, pas d'argent, ça vous va ? Allez, place à la fic !

**..db.qp.db..**

Il est parfois pratique de pouvoir se rendre invisible, ou de voler sur une rame. On peut ainsi s'apercevoir de choses que l'on ne soupçonnait pas, ou au contraire d'en confirmer d'autres que l'on soupçonnait…

On peut également mater de jolis garçons sortant de la douche, ajouterait cette perverse d'Atsuko si elle m'entendait, mais ce n'est pas mon genre…

Bon, j'avoue, je l'ai fait une fois… Mais c'était pour un pari avec Shizuru ! Pari que j'ai gagné, d'ailleurs… J'étais _sûre_ que Kurama était un vrai roux !

Mais bref, passons. Je trouve plus intéressant d'observer les gens quand ils se croient seuls, on en apprend beaucoup sur eux, et sur ce qu'ils cachent…

Ainsi, comment aurais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que notre Hiei national était raide dingue de cet abruti de Yusuke ? Je ne m'en doutais absolument pas, du moins jusqu'à ce que je le surprenne un soir en dehors du Makaï, sur un toit juste à côté de l'appartement d'Atsuko, un air à la fois tendre et désespéré sur le visage, à contempler par la fenêtre notre ex-détective roupiller tranquillement…

Je ne vous raconte pas le choc ! C'était toutes les bases de mon existence qui s'écroulaient ! La fin du monde, l'Apocalypse, Armaggedon puissance cent mille !

J'exagère à peine…

Et pourtant, ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série…

Qui aurait cru que Yusuke Urameshi, ce voyou, ce goujat, cet abruti fini qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, bref, Yusuke, était un tel bourreau des cœurs ?

Pas moi en tout cas.

Même si, je l'avoue, j'ai pendant un temps eu le béguin pour lui…

Bon d'accord, un méchant béguin.

Mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin !

Il était trop… Trop tout ! Trop violent, trop instable, trop bagarreur, trop tête brûlée, trop tête en l'air, trop fonceur, trop sensible, trop insensible (c'est contradictoire, je sais), trop gentil, trop méchant (contradiction, le retour), trop maladroit, trop adroit (contradiction, troisième édition), trop…

En fait je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, parce qu'avec toutes ces contradictions, j'ai trouvé _le_ mot qui caractérise Yusuke : « contradictoire ». Et « trop », aussi…

En fait, il était, il est toujours, « trop contradictoire » pour que je le comprenne vraiment. Alors pour en être amoureuse…

Pourtant, je dois bien admettre que je comprend un peu que ça le rende séduisant aux yeux de certaines personnes.

Certaines personnes qui aiment la complication…

Ca doit être pour ça qu'il n'y a quasiment que des mecs qui lui tournent autour…

Enfin, tournent autour… je me comprend. Ils lui tournent autour à distance.

Et pourquoi, d'après vous ? Parce que Yusuke risquerait de les tuer s'il savait ce qu'ils pensent de lui ? Parce qu'ils ont peur du qu'en dira-t-on ? Parce qu'ils craignent que Yusuke les fuient ?

Que nenni, très cher…

Tout simplement parce que celui qu'ils convoitent appartient à une petite humaine sans le moindre pouvoir, mis à part celui, considérable certes, de canaliser, voire de contenir – plus ou moins – l'ouragan Yusuke.

Celle que craignent tous ces êtres surpuissants, c'est la petite amie humaine du Mazoku.

Celle qu'ils craignent, c'est Keiko.

Tout simplement Keiko.

Toute petite Keiko, que le moins fort d'entre eux pourrait désintégrer d'une pichenette.

Et c'est pourtant cette fragile barrière qui les tient éloignés de Yusuke.

Et pourquoi ?

Simple. Parce qu'il l'aime.

Et parce que, grâce à lui, ils connaissent l'amour, et savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre elle.

Je trouve ça magnifique.

Bon, d'accord, c'est pas cool pour eux.

Mais après tout, même si elle n'était pas là, il n'y en aurait qu'un seul de choisi.

A moins, bien sûr, que Yusuke ne se crée son petit harem perso.

Ce qui, connaissant le personnage, n'est pas si improbable que ça…

**A suivre…**

_Botan_ : Hey ! Mais j'ai presque l'air intelligente dans cette fic !

_Kalari_ : Presque…

BOUM !

_Kalari_ : Mais aïeuh ! Ca va pas de me taper dessus avec ta rame ? J'ai rien fait, moi !

_Botan_ : Rien fait ? Tu te fous de qui ? Tu as vu comme tu les fais souffrir, ces pauvres garçons ?

_Kalari_ : T'inquiètes, ils seront pas les seuls, hé hé hé…

_Botan_ : Je crains le pire…

_Kalari_ : C'est vrai que t'as presque l'air intelligente…

BOUM !

_Kalari_ : Aïeuh !

_Botan_ : Bon, reviews ? Pour essayer de la calmer et de la convaincre d'épargner un peu les suivants ?

_Kalari_ : Voui, parce que le suivant, c'est Kurachou !

_Kurama_ : Aïe aïe aïe…

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Kyonkyon chan** : lol, c'est vrai qu'un chapitre Yusuke est plus ou moins prévu, mais pas dans ce sens là ! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai reçu ta review, j'ai direct imaginé Suke en train de s'admirer devant son miroir … déliiiiiiire ! En tout cas, merci de me reviewer avec autant de fidélité, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, et rdv au chapitre 5 ! Gros bisoux !

**Kitsune flamme** : Gros bisous à toi aussi, et bien sûr que tes reviews me font très plaisir ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre et que tu me le revieweras aussi, de même que le suivant, et celui d'après, et celui encore d'après, et… comment ça j'abuse ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Kiss !

**Alias Kimichan** : Contente que ça te plaise ! J'ai moi aussi un petit faible pour le couple Kurachou/Hieichan, mais je commençais à en avoir marre de ne trouver que ce couple là ! Un peu de variété ne fais pas de mal je trouve… Pas toi ? N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, ça me fais plaisir ! Gros bisou !

**Sahada** : Ma petite Sahada… je n'ai pas reçu de review de toi pour _Un Amour de Détective_ avant celle là ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai retourné tout mon ordi, mais rien ! Je ne comprend pas… Mais de toute façons, soies sure que ta review m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, comme à chaque fois ! Gros bisous ma puce, et pour le prochain chapitre, Kurama !

**Florinoir** : Voui, hein ? Ca fait plaisir qu'on reconnaisse un peu Suke comme un personnage intéressant ! Bon, même si c'est moi qui écrit, ça me fait plaisir quand même ! D'ailleurs je m'éclate à écrire cette fic, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi ! Gros bisous !

**Masami Corp** : Exactement, Kurama c'est pour le chapitre 5, donc le prochain ! Mais quant à savoir si Suke à remarqué Kurachou… C'est une autre histoire. Je fonctionne par POV successifs, les personnages n'ont donc aucun moyen de savoir ce que pensent les autres. Par conséquent, les sentiments de Yusuke resteront mystérieux jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, il n'y aura pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres dans cette fic. Donc tu auras bientôt la réponse ! Satisfaite ? Allez, gros kissoux et au prochain chapitre !


	5. Kurama

**Un amour de Détective**

_**Chapitre 5**_

Kurama

Autrice : Kalari

e-mail : kalari03yahoo.fr

Base : Yuyu Hakkusho

Genre : Heu...

Couple : Kurama flashe sur Yusuke

Disclaimer : Donc, comme il me semble l'avoir déjà dit : Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas un rond avec.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

**Florinoir** : Tout a fait d'accord avec toi, il est trop sexy notre Suke national ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic où tout le monde (ou presque) tombe amoureux de lui. Pis moi aussi zaime bocoup Botan, c'est une des seules filles de mangas que je supporte, voire même que j'apprécie… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Kiss !

**Masami Corp** : Mmm… C'est à discuter, mais je reste néanmoins sur mes positions. Suke me paraît beaucoup plus enclin que Kurachou à se créer un harem perso. M'enfin il ne faut pas non plus oublier que c'est Botan qui a sorti ça, et que Botan a une très légère tendance à l'exagération… J'espère malgré tout que tu n'est pas trop déçue, et que tu continueras à me lire ! Zibou !

**Kyni chan** : Bien sûr, bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Mais à une condition : que tu la fasse bien souffrir avant de la tuer, NIAHAHAHAHA…hum. Enfin bref, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, mais à la fin de la fic d'accord ? J'en ai encore besoin, de la petite peste… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre de Kurama te plaira autant que les autres ! Kissoux !

Le voilà enfin, le chapitre tant attendu de Kurama ! J'implore tous les dieux du ciel pour qu'il vous plaise et ne vous décoive pas ! Oh lala, j'suis stressée ! Bon allez, bonne lecture !

…

….

…..

J'suis stresséééééééééeeeeee !

o)O(o

**_-_ Yohko ? Eh, Yohko !**

**_-_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shuitchi ? _**

**_-_ Je pense aux autres. **

**_- Ah ? Tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à ce que raconte ton prof si tu veux rester le meilleur de la promo. _**

**_-_ Pff. Il ne m'intéresse pas. **

**_- ... _**

**_-_ ... **

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font en ce moment ? **

**_- Qui ?_ **

**_-_ Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu vois très bien de qui je parle. Yusuke, Hiei et les autres. **

**_-_ _Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je n'ai pas le troisième œil, moi ! _**

**_-_ Tu crois qu'ils s'entraînent pour le prochain tournoi ? **

**_-_ _Yusuke certainement. Hiei probablement. Tchû, Jin et les autres aussi, je pense. _**

**_-_ Et Kuwabara ? **

**_-_ _Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à cet idiot ? _**

**_-_ Tu exagères. Il est rigolo. Et c'est un bon ami. **

**_-_ _Pff. Un crétin, oui._ **

**_-_ Yohko... **

**_-_ _Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire, si ? _**

**_-_ Il est sympa... **

**_-_ _Tu parles ! Il est stupide, arrogant et insupportable. On comprend pourquoi il est le meilleur ami de Yusuke. _**

**_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

**_-_ _Ils sont aussi crétins l'un que l'autre. _**

**_- _Yohko ! **

**_-_ _Quoi ? _**

**_-_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! **

**_-_ _Shuitchi... _**

**_- _Quoi ? **

**_-_ _Pourquoi tu t'emportes ?_ **

**_-_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne supporte pas que tu traites Yusuke de crétin. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne l'est pas. **

**_-_ _C'est pas l'impression qu'il fait. _**

**_-_ Il se donne un genre... **

**_-_ _Un genre idiot, si tu veux mon avis._ **

**_-_ Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter de crétin. **

**_- Et d'inconscient, je peux ?_ **

**_- _... à la limite. **

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ... **

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ Tu crois qu'il va gagner ? **

**_- Qui va gagner quoi ?_ **

**_- _Yusuke, le Tournoi pour la Souveraineté des Ténèbres. **

**_- Possible. Probable, même. Il a largement dépassé Yomi et Mukuro au plus fort de leur puissance, maintenant. Il est aussi fort que Raïzen avant qu'il commence à faire l'andouille. En fait, celui qui risque le plus de l'inquiéter, c'est Shura, le fils de Yomi. Le gamin était déjà presque aussi puissant que lui il y a trois ans. _**

**_- _Mais il a disparu avec Yomi. **

**_-_ _Justement, on ne sais pas dans quelle mesure ses pouvoirs se sont accrus depuis._ **

**_-_ Hm. **

**_- ... _**

**_-_ ... **

**_- ... _**

**_-_ Je pense que si Yusuke le veut vraiment, il gagnera, même contre Shura. **

**_-_ _S'il le veut vraiment ? _**

**_-_ J'ai l'impression que Yusuke ne participe au tournoi que pour s'amuser. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille réellement devenir Roi des Ténèbres. **

**_-_ _En y réfléchissant, cela m'étonnerait aussi. Trop irresponsable. _**

**_-_ Pas tant que ça, s'il s'en rend compte. **

**_- Shuitchi ? Je peux te poser une question ? _**

**_-_ C'est bien la première fois que tu me le demande. Vas-y. **

**_-_ _Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends toujours Yusuke ? _**

**_-_ Moi ? **

**_- Non, Toguro. Evidemment, toi ! C'est à toi que j'ai posé la question, nigaud !_**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ _Alors ?_**

**_- _... tu le sais très bien.**

**_- C'est si sérieux que ça ? Je veux dire, c'est la première fois que je te vois accro à ce point._**

**_- _...**

**_-_ _Tant que ça ?_**

**_- _Il est spécial.**

**_-_ _Ca ! On ne peut pas lui retirer sa _spécialité_ à dire des bêtises, ou à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ou bien sa _spécialité_ à attirer les emm... nuits. Ou bien sa _spé**

**_-_ Stop ! Ne fais pas l'andouille, tu vois TRES bien ce que je veux dire.**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ N'est-ce pas ?**

**_-_ ...**

**_- _N'est-ce pas ?**

**_-_ _...moui..._**

**_-_** **Pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à l'admettre ? **

**_- _... **

**_- (soupir)_ Renard borné...**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ...**

**_- Shuitchi ?_**

**_-_ Quoi ? **

**_- Tu l'aimes ?_ **

**_-_ ... oui, je crois.**

**_- Tu crois ? C'est tout ?_**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ...**

**_-_ ...**

**_- _Je l'aime.**

**_- Vraiment ?_**

**_-_ Oui.**

**_-_ _Vraiment, vraiment ?_**

**_-_ Oui.**

**_-_ _On est pas dans la merde..._**

**Kurama** : Tu me fais passer pour un schizophrène...

**Kal** : Vi, et alors ?

**Kurama** : Non, rien...

**Kal **: Bon, ben puisqu'il n'a rien à dire... Reviews please ?

…

….

…..

J'suis stresséééééééeeeeee !


End file.
